sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty
| returnees = Nick Wilkins (7, (10)) Polina Sokolov (7) Ivonne Chimwell (10) Jakob Sobol (10) | previousseason = Socotra | nextseason = Corsica }} ''Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty ''is the fifth season in Sulola's fanon series. The season started with three tribes of six: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty. The members of each tribe used either brains, brawn, or beauty predominantly in their day to day lives. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: One immunity idol will be hidden in each tribe's camp. Once it is played, it will not be rehidden. * Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: At the beginning of the game, the castaways will be split into three tribes based on the quality they use most in day to day life: Brains (Dhuki), Brawn (Qawiun), or Beauty (Jamila). * Tribe Swap/Absorption: The 3 tribes swapped into 3 tribes at the F15, and then swapped/absorbed into 2 tribes at the F12. * '''Jury of 7, Final 3: '''7 castaways will serve on this season's jury and will decide the winner between a final 3. Castaways The Game Voting History Confessional Count Reception '''Fan Favorite: '''Polina Sokolov with 34% of the vote. '''Player of the Season: '''Ivonne Chimwell with 62% of the vote. '''Hero of the Season: '''Jakob Sobol with 44% of the vote (Nick Wilkins close with 39%). '''Villain of the Season: '''Helix Foster with 53% of the vote. '''Most in Need of Redemption: '''Roger Garrison with 46% of the vote. Chad is one of the best seasons you can watch. Full of idol plays, swaps, twists, and flipping, this season is one of the most memorable and a favorite of both superfans and casuals. It has a great underdog storyline with Jakob fighting to the end against the odds using his social and strategic muscles well, and he goes up against a stellar cast of characters. All of the Final Six are amazing characters: the rootable Jakob, the quirky Kaguya, the cocky Helix, the adept Ivonne, the persevering Nick, and the lovable Polina. The rest of the merge makers (Saanvi, Viviana, Storm, and Rodney) also are complex characters. They are backed by a great pre-merge background cast each with a distinct personality. Aside from the characters, many memorable moments and milestones occurred. Blindsides are frequent, from Kerrie's to Roger's to Stephine's to Saanvi's to Polina's and more. The final firemaking tiebreaker between Kaguya and Ivonne is wonderful to watch. This season also saw the show's first quitter in Lysandra, which was a highly memorable moment as she tore up camp before tearfully leaving the game, along with the first rock draw which took out the comical Ivin. Overall, Chad is a favorite of most fans and usually ranks high in season rankings, having the same pure quality as Canary Islands but with slightly more complex and exciting strategy and drama. It's rare to find a Chad hater, and it's almost guaranteed you'll wanna watch this season more than once!Category:Season Page Category:Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty Seasons Category:Themed Seasons Category:18 People Seasons Category:Seasons in Africa Category:Survivor: Chad - Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty